1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a trapeze for exercise.
2. Background Art
Trapeze is a term commonly used to refer to a short horizontal bar hung between two ropes or cords suspended from above. Trapezes are typically used by acrobats and aerialists in circus and dance performances. Their movement is typically from front to back and they are mounted high enough off the floor so that the user can swing from the trapeze without touching the ground. A variation of the traditional trapeze is the dance trapeze, or single-point trapeze, which is a low mounted trapeze used by modern dance companies in aerial dance. The ropes of the dance trapeze can be joined together at a swivel to allow the trapeze to spin or rotate. The dance trapeze may be mounted close enough to the ground to allow the user to grab the bar while standing on the ground. Recently, there has been an interest in using both the traditional trapeze and the dance trapeze as a part of an exercise routine. However, the single fixed-height, suspended trapeze bar, limits the exercise options available with known trapeze devices. Having an ability to change the bar height or bar configuration would greatly increase the variety of exercises which could be accomplished on the equipment. It is also desirable, in some cases, to prevent the bar from rotating while it is in use so that it is more stable for the user.